DOUCHEBAGGED (Your Favourite Martian The Series)
This is Season 1, Episode 1 of Your Favorite Martian: The Series (Y.F.M.T.S.) In it, Puff tries to become a douchebag. Plot Puff was at the beach showing''' Benatar, DeeJay, and Axel where their security guard, Brock, is when he isn't working. Brock states that it's "his heaven" because it is "full of bros" and that it has super hot girls. Puff gets distracted and walks over to a girl. When he tries to flirt with her by saying "If I said you had a beautiful body, could I put my penis in it?", the douchebag from EPILEPTIC TECHNO walks up to him and punches him, obviously meaning that he is her boyfriend. When Puff says "Okay okay, I'll put my penis in you too.", the screen goes to black and sounds of pouching can be heard, meaning douchebag beat Puff up. The screen goes to Puff and Brock without the girl nor the douchebag. Puff was telling Brock how he was about to score, when Brock says not to sweat it and that he got douchebagged and it happens. Puff gets up and tells Brock, "I'm going to get twice as buff and douche-y as any of these pricks!". Brock tells him his plan can douche up any one. Puff takes the challenge, saying that he's already pretty buff. A training montage is happening with the song "Fight To Win" playing. After the montage, it shows a buff, douche-y, tanned Puff chasing after a manatee as training with Brock encouraging him. Once Puff catches up with the manatee, Brock states that "It is time" while shedding a tear. The scene goes to Axel and DeeJay building a sand castle, when Puff jumps on top of it, ruining it and saying, "Let's kick some douchebag ass!". He runs to the douchebag when douchebag asks him if he's back for more and saying that Puff did a few sit-ups and now he thinks he's hot stuff. Puff runs toward douche and beats him up. Back at their tour bus, DeeJay was saying how Puff was 2 hours late for band rehearsal. When Puff comes in, DJ states how he's such a douche and Puff replies with "Thanks! Let's get this rehearsal done!". But when Puff starts singing, he sings really bad. When asks what's wrong with his voice, Brock says now that he's a douche, he has to let some things go, like listing to MVR, wearing glasses or having talent. Puff falls to the ground, saying he loves his new muscles, but it's not worth it. DJ asks if there's any way to reverse the doucheyness, when Brock gives Puff the book "Harry Potter", Brock tells him to read it, and not to come back until he finished the book. The screen goes to black with the text "Several hours later...". The screen goes back to regular, not douchey Puff walk into the room. Axel asks how it happened, and Brock replied, "'''The only way to de-douche completely, is to read a hard book, from cover to cover". DJ asks how hard could Harry Potter be, when Puff replies as hard as his "Moby Dick". Axel says "you'll always be a douche to us, Puff-Puff, no really you're a douche." Trivia *Brock is Mr. DoucheBag from the YFM song "Mr. DoucheBag" *The microphone that Puff was using when he was a douche was Benatars' . Category:Your Favourite Martian The Series